Everyday Destinies
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: A beautiful, warm summer morning turned even brighter as the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World makes the biggest decision of his life, all thanks to blonde hair and silver eyes, and a few encouraging words from his deceased mother. HP/DM, Fluff.


**Everyday Destinies.**

**Summary: **A beautiful, warm summer morning turned even brighter as the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World makes the biggest decision of his life, all thanks to blonde hair and silver eyes, and a few encouraging words from his deceased mother. HP/DM, Fluff.

**OOC- Sorry. I tried. XD But this was written at 8 AM.**

_**-8-8-8-8-8-**_

"Do you believe in a higher power, Dray?" The brunette glanced questionably at his partner who lay strewn across the sheets, early morning sun streaming in through the white, beach-style windows that lead to a stunning view of the ever-busy Diagon Alley, casting Draco in an angelica, warm light.

The blonde in question turned, the thin green sheet sliding down against smooth, silky pale skin to lay crumpled against his waist. Molten, mercury-hued eyes gazed adoringly at his lover, platinum-blonde hair mused, pieces falling lightly against high cheek-bones and a straight nose. A pointed chin held rosy pink, cupids-bow lips and led to a firm, strong neck and a lean, deliciously smooth collarbone. The further the brunette's gaze traveled, the harder his heart pounded. Draco was a vision basked in the early morning glow of the sun he used to never see, deep down in the Dungeon's belly of Hogwarts.

"Why that question, Harry?" Draco murmured softly, gaze questioning, inquisitive, as he looked fondly at his bed-headed partner. Warm silver eyes met those of lovingly curious green and the two met in a sweet, good morning kiss, Harry lifting a hand to gently caress a soft, warming cheek.

"Mm, good morning to you too." He rolled over, pulling the blonde with him to lay pressed against his chest, Quidditch-toned arms looping around a lean, deliciously smooth waist.

"Why do you ask that, love?" Draco asked gain, arms holding him up so he could gaze fondly down at his lover, a vision against the very Slytherin-green sheets.

"Because I think I might have saw an angel this morning. I think I might have finally decided what to do with my life."

Draco's heart skipped instantly, Harry gazing at him with a look that warmed his eyes, Draco seeing flecks of gold and brown reflected in his gaze. A blush bloomed across his cheeks, Harry's eyes taking in every detail of the baby-soft skin and the rosy cheeks, not missing a single beat in his lover's heart.

"Beautiful," he whispered quietly, afraid to disturbed whatever mood they had set between them, intent on sealing their lips together and molding them into a heart-warming kiss, Draco laying flush against him.

Pulling away from the kiss, Draco repeated his question once more, eyes hooded and gaze gentle, caring, loving; Which if anyone were to see, they would be shocked that this was the same Draco Malfoy, the stone cold Ice Prince from their Hogwarts school days.

"I was visited by my mother, Draco; in a dream last night." The blonde's heart stopped, foreboding forming in the deepest recesses of his heart.

"O-Oh really? And what did she say, may I ask?" His arms tightened ever-so marginally around Harry's neck.

"She told me she approved of who I am with, where I am in my life. She was glad I as happy—ever-so blissfully happy- and most of all," Harry's smile was breathtaking to the blonde, quelling the negative feelings aching in his chest. His pupils were wide and ever-so startlingly green, hair mused and in disarray, skin flushed with the last shakings of early morning sleep. "She told me she was proud of _you_, that I made a good choice in a lover, and that I'd be _crazy_, absolutely bonkers not to keep you in my life for as long as I can."

"W-_What?_ Really?" He cursed himself for stuttering. This was _not_ a time to _stutter._

"Well, maybe not in those exact terms, but yes."

"What are you saying, Potter?" Draco gazed at Harry, his expression contemplative, opened and unguarded.

No barriers stood between the two, and Harry gazed at Draco fondly. He always knew he made a good choice, and waking up after dreaming of his mother _telling _him he had made a good choice just about confirmed what he was going to do.

"Marry me."

Draco's heart seemed to stop in-beat. "What?"

"Marry me." It wasn't a question. It was a declaration, the final choice Harry wanted to make in his life, that if Draco stood by his side, then he could go and conquer Voldemort ten times over if he had the gorgeous blonde in-front of him to come home to. "Marry me," he repeated once more, eyes boring into the blonde's, searching his soul that lay open and bare to the shorter male, searching for something,_ anything_, the blonde didn't know what.

"What are you saying Potter? H-Harry?" Draco's heart was thundering, pounding in his rib-cage, blood rushing in his ears.

"I'm saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Draco Malfoy, I want to grow old with you, walk down Diagon Alley with you, our rings worn proudly on our fingers, you only deserve the best." The blonde in question let his lips curve slightly at that statement, gazing at Harry with cautious affection and warming adoration.

"I want to wake up with you in my arms be inside of you every night, hear pitter-patting on the floor, knowing that your child—my son or daughter is alive and well and in our lives. I want you to be happy—blissfully happy, no regrets-, and I want to be the one doing it. I want to marry you."

"Harry—I—"

"Say yes, Draco."

"But—what—Harry… children? _Marriage?_"

"Yes Draco, marriage." Harry was starting to sweat, nervous feelings beginning to bubble and creep into his chest. "Were you—"

"_Yes._"

Harry's world came to a halt, silence echoing around. No birds chirped merrily, no wizards and witches laughed joyfully as they walked down the cobblestone street below their window. Draco. His world surrounded around Draco. Draco. Draco. His blonde hair, silver eyed _angel._

'_You made a wonderful choice, Harry. You have such a beautiful future together. With _him._'_

"Yes?" He questioned hopefully, the merest of whispers leaving his kiss-swollen lips.

"_Yes—_Yes!" The blonde lunged forward the few inches to seal their bodies flush together, arms clutched tightly around his neck, chest heaving with relieving breaths, his legs coming to clamp tightly around his lover's waist.

"Oh yes Harry, Salazar yes!"

A pleased, relief filled laugh left the brunette's lips, bubbling slowly in his chest before releasing with earth-shattering shakes, his body rocking with blessed relief, with tears of joy and the widest, dopiest grin.

"Yes, I'll marry you!"

Sealing his lips over Draco's in a blissfully happy kiss, Harry rolled them over, crushing the blonde's body to his with a delighted laugh.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too, Golden Boy."

"So do you believe in destiny?"

"Everyday."

_**-8-8-**_

**Can you say **_**OOC**_**? XD I wrote this in Creative Writing, which is my first period class, so this story was formed at about… 8 am? Or early.**

**SO. What did you think of my tragically sweet 8 am writing? It's so OOC I apologize. XD**

**Leave a **_**review?**_

**I would love to know how my readers want to be purposed to! _(I personally want something _personalized._ Like, a fanfiction, etc. Something really sweet that I know the person took a lot of time to think of- Or someone gets Tom Felton to do it for him/her. XD YES PLEASE. /heart palpitating)_**

**-Abraxas.**


End file.
